


Tasty Distractions

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Post Reveal, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cute couple have a study session, but not much studying gets done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird, having another fic so soon, but today ANOTHER one of my friends has her bday hahaha So yeah, I love you Deppy...and I hope you like this small present of mine ^^ Happy birthday <3
> 
> The prompt was study session.

Marinette was adorable. Even though he should be studying right now, he spent most of the time looking at her. The frustration on her face when she found a problem she had a hard time figuring out was one of his favorites, and she did that a lot while studying physics - lucky for him. 

 

Her hair was in a messy bun he really, really loved, and she wore a cute pink top that looked perfect on her, but what really killed him was the super short shorts she was wearing. Her legs were creamy and soft and oh so defined, he really wanted to feel her heated skin on his fingertips. 

 

When he finally looked up she was looking at him unimpressed, one eyebrow arched up, “Seriously?”

 

“What?” he laughed awkwardly, scratching his head.

 

“Adrien, you’re here to study, not to openly stare at my legs.”

 

He stared at her seriously and said, “They’re  _ really _ nice legs.”

 

At that she couldn’t help but laugh, “Thanks. Your legs are pretty nice too.”

 

“Let’s be honest, my legs are not the attribute you most like staring at.” Adrien joked.

 

“Is that so...then what is it?” she asked curious.

 

“It’s obviously my as-”

 

“Do not finish that sentence please.” Marinette said exasperated, interrupting what he was trying to say.

 

Adrien gasped and shook his head as if he was disappointed, “You have a dirty mind my lady, I was going to say that it’s obviously my astronomical...ass.” he said grinning.

 

“You’re an idiot.” a small smile graced her cute lips.

 

“Sure, but you’re the one that loves an idiot, so let’s be fair which one of us is the most idiotic in this relationship?”

 

“Still you.”

 

“Fair enough.” he grins and softly pecks her lips, sneakily putting his hand on her bare leg.

 

Rolling her eyes she pinches the back of his hand and scoffs, “Real cute.”

 

“I know.” Adrien winks and goes in for another kiss, a tender touch of lips, nothing more.

 

“Aaadrien, I need to _ study _ .  _ You _ need to study. Forget you’re a teenager right now and focus.”

 

He sighs and drops his head on her shoulder, hiding his face in her neck, landing a soft kiss on her tender flesh.

 

“Can you blame me? My beautiful -  _ very smart _ \- girlfriend is right next to me, I can’t help but focus on  _ her _ .” his muffled voice said.

 

“That’s what you  _ always _ say, in every study session. I think it’s time we stop this.”

 

“ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!” Adrien’s head shoots up, frantic eyes searching her face for  _ something _ .

 

Marinette laughs at how cute, scared puppy -  _ well...kitty? _ \- Adrien is and pats his hair lovingly, “No, I meant we should study separately from now on. No more  _ tasty _ distractions of any sort.”

 

“But I love your  _ buns _ Marinette, they’re the best. The croissants are pretty good too though.”

 

“I honestly can’t deal with you right now.  _ Leave! _ ”

 

“I promise I’ll behave, and I’ll even help you with physics.” he offered, knowing she didn’t really want him to go. This was practically their routine every time they had a study session and he loved every second of it.

 

“And what will you want in exchange?”

 

“I am very offended. I can’t believe my own girlfriend is making such accusations. I would never help you just to get something out of it. I’m obviously doing it out of love.”

 

Marinette just stares at him, knowing she never expected to be here - even after all their time together - with him, and more in love than she ever thought possible. That Adrien Agreste would turn out to be such a nerd and so amazing, and  _ hers _ . 

 

“Ok, fine, all I ask in return is a break after you finish doing a couple more problems.”

 

It didn’t sound that unreasonable actually, she was going to do it either way, but that couldn’t be what he was actually after, “A break to do what exactly?”

 

His face broke into a smirk and he cupped her cheek, giving her an eskimo kiss, “I’m feeling touch starved, so we should take a break and solve that problem. Lots of smooches and touching you know?”

 

Marinette made a face as if she was contemplating his offer, “Hmmmm, I guess we can do that, you needy kitty.”

 

Grabbing his face she locked their lips together, just for a moment and then returned his eskimo kiss with her own. Leaning her forehead on his she breathlessly said, “But first, we need to finish up -  _ uh _ \- the things.”

 

“Yeah, the things need to be finished first…” Adrien replied hypnotically.

 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and laughed.

  
“Screw it.” she mumbled and threw herself at him, silencing his  _ “Screw me, please.” _ with her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the wonderful Konekat for helping me out...she gave the idea that made this happen lol I love you girl ;) Also she's an amazing writer, go read her fics!!!!
> 
> Also I'm kickassfu on tumblr as well~~ if you want to talk ;)


End file.
